Five and A Half Minute Hallway
by Coaxial Creature
Summary: Request fic. Prowl and Barricade. Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Transformers/Movie-'Verse

Title: Five and a Half Minute Hallway

Author: Dex

Characters: Prowl, Barricade

Pairing: Prowl/Barricade

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the settings. Please don't repost. Flames will be ignored.

Summary: Post Tyger Pax. Prowl is captured, and Barricade takes the chance to reunite with his brother.

Author's Notes: Request fic for futurecag, who wanted Prowl and Barricade in their protoforms. It's her idea to make Prowl and Barricade brothers, but I figure since it's a request for her, she won't mind me borrowing her idea. (You're not gonna squish me for it, are you? Big puppy dog eyes)

Lyrics are in italics and from Poe's 5 ½ Minute Hallway (the situation reminded me of the song thus the huh? Wtf? title). For those who haven't, go get the Haunted CD. And read House of Leaves while you play it if you really want a mind-blowing experience.

---

_But there's only so far I can go_

_When you're living in a hallway that keeps growing_

_I think to myself_

_5 more minutes and I'll be there_

Prowl groaned as he came online, biting back the sound, the gasp that was almost ripped from his throat as he realized that he was running on minimal systems. He tried to push himself, to get more systems online. Instead, circuits that were expendable burnt out, and he let out another small groan.

He analyzed the situation, him on his back, a ceiling above him, which meant that he'd been moved after the battle. A very bad sign, because had it been the Autobots who had moved him, he would have been fixed. Ratchet or Wheeljack would have been here by now at least, notified that he had woken. It really only left one option, especially since he was strapped to a table.

"You are awake, then." The voice managed to hint at amusement, while the careful deliberateness of the words smacked of utter boredom.

"Barricade." Prowl's optics narrowed slightly. Of course, his brother might have managed to put off the repairs, to see Prowl squirm and revel in that. The only reaction the name got was for Barricade to move forward, putting his hand on Prowl's shoulder, pressing gently. Prowl gasped, however, and heard plates grate against each other. A couple more circuits flickered out of existence. "I should have known..." Prowl knew better than to struggle, because what he did not want to do was amuse Barricade further.

"What did you think? That you could come back and everything between us would be the same." He canted his head, looking as if he were considering for a moment, before his gaze met Prowl's. "Not after Tyger Pax." The Autobots had lost the Allspark; any mercy that Barricade could have shown if he had desired would now be punishable. Before that incident, him showing favor to his sibling would have been overlooked, even if the others spoke of it when they believed he could not hear him, those that dared snickering.

"I thought-" Prowl gasped again.

"That I would come back to you." Barricade's optics brightened.

Prowl silenced himself. Why say that he had never truly lost hope? Why abase himself, since Barricade was determined to stay with the Decepticons? If it would get him back, Prowl would have begged; he had pride, but not so much that it would keep him from his brother.

"Some things will always stay the same, will they not?"

It took too much energy to speak to make it worth his while to even answer that question. Yes, they would always be brothers. And at least Prowl knew that Barricade had never actively gone after him, which was what Prowl had suspected.

Barricade sneered when he got no response, fingers digging into Prowl's shoulder, denting the metal, making Prowl cry out. Barricade's other hand moved, flipping the switch that opened Prowl's chest plates, making a soft grinding noise as they slid apart. "Barricade." Prowl's voice was a low rumble, an order, optics brightening, narrowing further, as he lifted his head slightly.

The Decepticon chuckled, as he let go of Prowl, only to open his own chest plates. He made a sound, hoarse, the rumble matching Prowl's, as his spark leaked out warmth, searching for the heat of his brother's spark.

"Don't." Prowl clenched his hand, balling them into fists. He would ask this once, and if it did nothing, then so be it. He let his optics dim, turning his head, looking away from his brother.

"Very well." But Barricade had no intention of letting go so easily. Prowl moaned as he felt his brother's hands slide along his side, between the plates, toying with the wires.

"Don't!" He gasped around the word, and all that happened was that Barricade tugged at the wires. For the first time since he'd woken, Prowl struggled against the straps that held him down, squirming. Pleasure lit up, along his side, and he knew better than to try to dampen that, but he tried anyway.

Prowl considered pleading, but given that telling Barricade not to interface had only made him move more quickly, Prowl assumed that begging would make his situation far worse. Coming to that decision, he relaxed, not relishing the thought of asking Barricade for anything again. Barricade stopped, and Prowl looked up, optics dimming as he was forced to watch Barricade move, climb over him.

"No." Prowl spat out the word, causing Barricade to study Prowl for a moment.

"You have no choice." He shook his head.

"Why?"

Barricade shook his head again. "Because if you had a choice-"

"You have no idea." Prowl's voice was low and rough. No, Barricade had no idea what Prowl would have done, if only Barricade had asked. He felt sick, something inside twisting, breaking even, as he realized just what his brother had become capable of.

Prowl turned away once again, as Barricade ignored him, pushing down, and as much as Prowl would have turned the shared warmth into pain, instead he arched up against Barricade, body moving instinctually, involuntarily, crying out partially in pleasure, but mostly because it was all he could do to show his resistance. This was... wrong. And not only because Barricade had forced this, but also because Prowl felt systems offlining before they should have, as if they were falling away from him. He cried out again, and felt Barricade pull away before there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Cause there's only so far I can go_

_When you're living in a hallway that keeps growing_

_I think to myself_

_30 seconds and I'll be there_

Prowl came online slowly, optics still dim, the room far more shadowed than it should have been, and when he tried to move, he only managed to raise his hand, just enough that could see the outlines of his fingers, spreading them, in awe of the movement until they began to shake. With a groan, he let his arm drop to his side, let thoughts seep in. Why wasn't he strapped down this time?

"We thought you would not survive."

No, of course not. Otherwise they would have restrained him, despite the fact that he could do nothing against them at the moment. Soon enough he would be stronger, and they would have anticipated him healing. So, again, why did they leave him free to move?

Barricade shifted on the other side of the room, the sounds dull, almost empty as he finally stood, making his way to Prowl's side, one finger brushing the side of his face. Shuddering at the touch, Prowl was treated to the sound of Barricade chuckling, before he stepped away. "Why?" Prowl had to know that, before he went offline again.

Barricade faded into the darkness, the corners in the back of the room eating all the light, like black holes awaiting something to feed them. "Why did you survive?" There was a thoughtful pause. "I doubt anyone could tell you at the moment."

"Restraints?" Not exactly as articulate as Prowl could have been, but speaking hurt. He kept the words down to a minimum.

Barricade chuckled in the dark. "What would I need them for?"

And really, Prowl asked himself, when had Barricade ever had a chance like this? When would he have a chance like this again? More sounds came from the dark, and Prowl listened to Barricade pace for a while, feeling his own energy drop as the footsteps continued, the slow and steady pace lulling the Autobot sub commander.

Just as he felt himself start to slip again, Barricade changed directions. Prowl strained to stay online, finding it imperative that he know what the Decepticon had planned. He simply moved to Prowl's side, putting his hand on Prowl's shoulder, the touch almost relaxing Prowl. His whole chassis tensed as Barricade's fingers slid under the plates at his shoulder, tugging hard at the wires underneath. He cried out as the taloned fingers cut through the wires, his whole shoulder on fire. His vision dimmed further.

"Very good."

It was the last thing Prowl heard before he blacked out completely.

Prowl's vision had cleared up by the time he came back online, which didn't bode well. Not at all. It meant that the Decepticons had someone look at him. He groaned, finding that there was no pain. None at all, in fact, and he went cold at the thought. After all, what could they possibly have planned for him?

He was restrained this time. Not a surprise. Struggling only accomplished putting scrapes in his armor, and he loathed the thought that he might let his enemies know that he had been attempting to escape. No need to tell them he had expended energy on such a futile attempt. He reached out, trying to send a message to any Autobot who might be close enough to catch it. Useless. They had blocked his signals, jamming them so badly that all anyone would hear was static. No doubt Prime and the others had noticed he was missing by now, but he sincerely hoped they didn't come to the Decepticon base to find him. It would only put more of their ranks in danger, something that they could ill afford.

He relaxed for the time being, as there was nothing better for him to do. As far as he could see, there was no one else in the room with him, although he had no doubt that he was being watched. Video streams, most likely, so he had to assume that they knew he was awake. It would be pure negligence to leave him completely unattended, regardless of how well confined he was.

He started a diagnostic, still bothered by the fact that he seemed to be completely repaired. If any of the Decepticons had a hand in that, it would have given them a chance to plant something - a virus, recording devices, anything...

It ran in the background, giving him something to focus on as all his systems turned up normal - so far at least. He let it run without giving it much thought as the door opened once again. Barricade, again. It made sense. Having only one person actually carry out torture tended to work quite well, making the victim more likely to identify with anyone else. Not that Prowl planned to fall into that trap, nor the one where he actually became frightened of Barricade. And Barricade hadn't done anything that terrifying, which was odd in and of itself. Stranger still was the fact that he now went about undoing the restraints.

"Get up." Barricade's voice was low, gruff, and he took one swift step back.

Prowl sat up at least, watching Barricade, still wary. "Why?" He asked it flatly, but if he was going to go, he wanted to know where at the very least.

"We found your medic."

Barricade sounded far too amused for that to be all. But Prowl couldn't risk leaving Ratchet to any of them.

---

A/N: Lyrics are in italics and from Poe's 5 ½ Minute Hallway (the situation reminded me of the song thus the huh? Wtf? title). For those who haven't, go get the Haunted CD. And read House of Leaves while you play it if you really want a mind-blowing experience.


End file.
